


王小澳找姐姐

by sora13319



Series: 生长在春天 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: 这个也被lof吞至今不肯放出来，不知道为什么，找个地方放吧。
Relationships: Female China & Macau (Hetalia)
Series: 生长在春天 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246067
Kudos: 1





	王小澳找姐姐

小番外《王小澳找姐姐》（背景设定在正文第四章、第七章）

王濠镜极不待见“王小澳”这个名字，主要当初这样叫他的那俩人都没安好心，然而，当自己的爸妈都受到影响，叫他小名时不时顺带一句“王小澳”的时候，他也就死心了。  
  
总的来说他算是个听话的孩子，王嘉龙和王梅梅这么叫他都忍了，更何况老爸老妈呢？于是，等到后来大哥王耀也开始这么叫他的时候，他也一并认了——那时他不知道以后“王小澳”和“王濠镜”这俩逼格天差地别的名字会给他惹出那么多幺蛾子来。  
  
名字暂且不提，濠镜小时候觉得最难忍受的就是艰难的认亲史——嘉龙和梅梅很是得意的总在他面前炫耀般聊着“大伯”、“大妈”、“大哥”、“大姐”……他一个都不认识：家里的高级辈分都是以“二”打头的。  
  
王濠镜的爹王澳是王家的老二，当初为了王耀他妈在外的名声，觉得自己哥哥被戴了彩帽，火上心头要求踹了嫂子。王家老大王华觉得怎么能因为外人编排我媳妇就干这种事呢？不同意。王澳一气之下跟他断绝了兄弟关系，干脆跟着商队下海了，最后憋着一股子气定居了澳门。两个弟弟当时一个在香港一个在对岸，鞭长莫及，等能找人打听具体情况的时候，却听说大哥二哥兄弟关系算是断了。  
  
听说后的王港气得电话过去骂：“你怎么就死犟成这样？我告诉你你台子架那么高，以后想下来我和王台没空扶你！”  
  
王澳呵呵一笑，高冷到让他双胞胎弟弟想摔电话：“我没想下来，以后大哥被咱所谓的大嫂推坑里的时候，你们省着扶我的功夫去拉他就好了。”  
  
王港特惆怅的扔了电话钻到未来老婆怀里大骂特骂依旧觉得委屈不已，结果骂的过头了，本应向着自己的老婆忍不住替王澳说了几句话，王港就差“嘤嘤嘤”哭出来了。  
  
他又给王台打电话诉苦，想要统一阵线，把王澳这个叛逆中二少年拽回大哥家里谢罪。结果王台大概是小时候被王澳收拾怕了，听他三哥撺掇了半天，也只是叹气回应：“二哥决定的事，什么时候会因为咱们不同意他就改了。揍我我同意么？扣零花钱你同意么？烧通知书的时候咱家谁同意了？不都干了么……”  
  
王港语塞。想起另一个自己那副天上地下狂的不成样子的神情——也就大哥惯得他。  
  
王台忍不住又开口：“别拿这事儿逼他……王港，现在逼他的人和事儿太多了，但不能是咱俩，惹毛了他再做绝一点，那台子就该搭的咱俩都够不着了。过段时间吧，看有没有合适的机会。”  
  
好不容易王澳结婚，王港王台跑去找王澳，商量着趁机邀请大哥过来，兄弟团聚把话说开，就连当时挺着大肚子的三弟妹都陪着王港一起过来劝。自家老婆也跟着倒了戈，王澳在众人的压迫下同意了，众人于是喜上心头，赶紧趁热打铁给王耀他爹打电话——没人接；再给邻居打电话，说是媳妇要生孩子，这几天王家全家都在医院里陪着呢。  
  
王港觉得不对劲，正想打住，活泼的王台不要命的接话了“又有了啊？！这么大好事儿不跟二哥说也就算了，怎么不跟我们说呢？”  
  
当时为了大家说话方便，王港开的是免提，于是房间里所有人得知了王春燕即将出生——同时得知自家大哥又被NTR的事实。  
  
王港一头冷汗等着他哥再给自己一声“呵呵”，好显示他的先见之明、鄙视一下自己和众人的小天真，但等到的就是一片死寂。王台硬着头皮跟邻居客套了两句挂了电话，像小时候一样和王港一起低着头转过来——他连挨揍的准备都做好了，心里打好了小算盘觉得反正王澳打不过王港。  
  
结果王澳当场掀了桌子——人不欺人改欺物了。  
  
婚礼如期举行，王华依旧不知情；春燕出生了，这边的三兄弟也自然不知道。等到一切尘埃落定，王台装着什么都不知道打电话给王华，得知了小侄女的出生——尤其得知小侄女是在他们吃喜酒那天出生的。  
  
王台默默感叹：真是个好日子……个屁！  
  
于是关系依旧这么冷了下来，王耀小时候只跟三叔四叔家里通过电话，从来没听过二叔家里的声音，只能间接得知二叔家一些皮毛。就这么着又过了几年，濠镜也懂事了，听别人炫耀“大伯哥哥”听得眼泪汪汪。王澳终于松口，决定见见大哥和侄子——至于嫂子和燕子，依旧哪凉快哪呆着去。  
  
王春燕就这么在毫不自知的情况下，被自己的二叔深深地嫌弃了。  
  
嘉龙和梅梅在妹控王耀多年的倾情推荐下、在爸爸们的默许下，渐渐通起了电话、聊起了视频，只有王濠镜，除了听其他人讲以外，根本无从得知自己大姐的任何消息。濠镜小同学只有默默哀悼自己又失去一个可发展的战友。  
  
然后又过了几年，濠镜考学想往内地考，顺便寻思着自己老爸应该也不气了，积极撺掇着大家全都聚一聚，眼见着自家爸爸松口了，濠镜兴奋地找鬼点子最多的小妹湾湾商量，想给父辈们一个惊喜，湾湾一听也兴奋了，发来一个网址，说那正好，大哥现在急需支持，王小澳快带上你们全家，我们齐上阵吧！  
  
王濠镜于是叫来爸妈，抱着不管什么全家都支持大哥的心情点开了网址——链接是湾湾部落格中点赞率最高的新近照片，第一张照片看着好像是哥哥和外国友人的合照，滚动到第二张照片，湾湾衣着耀眼像一道亮丽的彩虹，站在人流量巨大的广场上笑颜如花，身后小弟小妹们拉开长长的条幅：坚决捍卫大哥幸福！热烈支持大哥出柜！  
  
王濠镜不敢回头去看父母表情，只在心里咆哮：我不就想认个姐姐么？！  
  
考学时得知自家儿子和王耀一个学校、也就是说和燕子一个学校时，王澳没说话。王濠镜小同学被老爸那深沉的姿态震到，吓得指天立誓：“我一定在自己校区好好呆着，绝不跑去他们校区。”  
  
老爸依旧没说话，但幸亏也没阻拦，濠镜于是抱着“早跑早拍板”的心态屁颠屁颠的去收拾行李，准备自己跑学校报名把这事儿就这么敲定了。为求表现求加分，跑学校报了名后，确实在自己校区呆着，安分的跟个黄花大姑娘似的。  
  
然后等呆了俩月，表现良好父母放心了，王濠镜趁着冬季运动会，请了假回家准备软磨硬泡，叫老爸松个口。  
  
正当这时候，王濠镜最不待见的二哥、远在美国上学的王嘉龙来电话了：“濠镜，大哥在我这边……大哥生病了。”濠镜正在诧异他既没叫自己变态也没叫自己四眼仔，一个猝不及防，就愣住了。  
  
很快家里得到了完整的信息：王耀确实病了，而且是被春燕的爸爸——春燕的亲生父亲，王家大嫂的初恋情人接去接受治疗的。  
  
那天晚上书房的灯一直亮着，濠镜透过门缝看见老爸一根接一根的抽烟，烟灰落了满地，仅从门缝透出来的烟雾都让他呛得慌，他忍不住想进去劝一劝的时候，听见里面爸爸拨通了电话，很久后，传来一声：“嫂子……”  
  
王濠镜站在门后，听着他爸不知是怎么挤出来的声音，突然就掉了眼泪——你是怎么叫出这一声的呢？你脾气怎么那么犟，犟的兄弟几个都不自在。你一个人这么多年冷着脸也没捞着好……可我是你儿子，你从小疼我护我教育我，我怎么能不向着你？  
  
于是一声不吭的回了学校，一学期就那么耗过去了，“姐姐”依旧没找成，放寒假更是一天都没耽搁跑回了家，原本的计划成功后寒假顺带拜访大伯都没了后续。  
  
还在备战新本宣传的王梅梅觉得奇怪，觉得王小澳之前不是跟自己计划挺好的，怎么没动静了？得知具体情况后，一边扶着脑袋叹气“唉我怎么那么好心啊明明忙成这样却连个变态的事都要管”，一边打电话给王澳，一口一个“二伯”叫的甜腻不已，又是早庆生又是说备礼，隔着电话线冲他撒了足足半个小时娇，好话说得人心尖都颤，王濠镜不知道老爸究竟在和小妹说什么，只是对着老爸脸上笑出的褶子无限警惕，生怕一个不小心就被老爸卖了。  
  
一番蜜糖攻势后，王梅梅终于进入主题：  
  
二伯，王小澳这个人吧，确实让人看着想欺负，您看我和王嘉龙这些年把他都欺负成什么样了，可您从没怪过我们，闯了祸还向着我们，我们都知道您对我们好啦；  
二伯，可是啊，他是您儿子，最尊敬的人是您，让他最放不下的也是您；  
二伯，我爸和三伯其实都心疼您；我和嘉龙不懂事，但也想您好好地，一家人都好好的；  
二伯，别为难濠镜了行吗？也别为难自己了好吗？  
二伯，我们爱您，濠镜他最爱您。  
  
那边王梅梅放下电话，觉得自己已经向王小澳寄出了自己这辈子所有善意的库存，可以任意欺压王小澳这个变态也不用觉得愧疚啦噢耶！  
  
这边王澳放下电话，呆呆看着一旁沙发上正在削苹果的儿子，看得对方心里亮出一排红灯，警报震天响，心底的小濠镜对着虚空大喊——“王梅梅你又编排我什么了你给我滚过来！”  
  
正当濠镜思考应该辩解些什么的时候，王澳开口了：“濠镜，开学后……去见见你姐姐吧……是叫春燕是么？”  
  
濠镜傻傻点头。  
  
“去见见吧……你大伯说了，那是个好孩子。”  
  
于是开学后，濠镜转了校区，收拾好自己东西，望着手机里王嘉龙发来的“大姐电话号码”，深呼吸了一下，打了出去——听到了不好的东西，坚定了王嘉龙才是变态的事实，还不得不屈尊再联系王梅梅——撇去这茬，他终于见到了那个王耀口中可爱善良漂亮懂事（省略若干形容词）……世界上最最最好的女孩子。  
  
当然他也注意到自家姐姐根本不知道自己还有个叫“王濠镜”的弟弟的事实，这深深打击到了他，在心里问候了嘉龙和梅梅俩人的无情后，无限委屈的想要去问王耀：你给我讲了那么多姐姐的事，结果在姐姐面前连一句话都没提到我么，就算我爸死犟你也不能连我都抹杀掉了啊……  
  
然而那股不满很快就被稀释了。王濠镜对着热情向自己展示书法社作品、称赞着自己的笔记、在王耀的作品前无限自豪的小巧少女，轻轻地笑了起来，觉得早春的风都随之温柔了起来——  
  
姐姐，初次见面，不过，我很想你。  
  
你好，燕子。


End file.
